A Little Pleasure
by Imag-o-nation
Summary: By Diana Bell. Tatsumi has his own small secret pleasures. Drabble, yaoi, TatsumiWatari, fluff.


**Fandom: **Yami no Matsuei

**Title: **A Little Pleasure

**Author: **Diana Bell

**Translator: **Imag-o-nation

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Tatsumi/Watari

**Genre: **Romance

**Dedicated:** to Starfire

**Disclaimer: **The author and the translator do not own Yami no Matsuei. The author has agreed to have this fanfic translated.

**A/N:** Though it may seem strange, Tatsumi has a European-type bathroom in his apartment.

**A Little Pleasure**

When all the important documents were signed, all the reports read and checked, plans for the next month calculated and ready, when all the co-workers got their scolding and requests for untimely prepayments were denied, Tatsumi decided to finish his work for today at last. He switched his computer off, piled the papers tidily, put the caps on the pens, sharpened the pencils, turned the calendar page, checked the notes in his office-diary once more, cleaned the table with a piece of cloth and went home, satisfied with his deeds.

Nobody would accuse the department secretary of hurried escape from his workplace; Tatsumi, as usually, stayed the longest. However, he was walking to his apartment with pleasure. Seiichirou had managed to reach the rare degree of human happiness when one would willingly go to work in the morning and gladly come home in the evening.

Moreover, Tatsumi had a target. He liked his apartment with its ideal tidiness where everything was meant to suit and serve his personal preferences. A comfortable kitchen, a functional sitting-room, a study, a cosy bedroom, a nice bathroom - the unpretentious shinigami didn't need more.

To tell the truth, Tatsumi had a special liking for his bathroom; despite the humble habits, he couldn't resist some little pleasures. And a bath, full of hot water and fragrant foam, was the pleasure of such kind for the stringent department secretary.

So now Tatsumi was looking forward to coming home and, first of all, filling his bathroom and adding absolutely new, astonishingly expensive foam with the orange scent. He had bought it the other day, not having won through his doubts completely. He was going to take off his clothes, to immerse his body into the water and relax in heavenly bliss and comfort. He thought so when he was taking out his keys and unlocking the door, but the things went slightly another way. Having just stepped into the apartment, Tatsumi smelled the citrus aroma in the air. It was undoubtedly his new bath foam! New orange bath foam which he had smelled a bit after the purchase and then had put onto the highest shelf! What was going on? Had Watari taken a bath without him? Or (even worse) did the scientist dare to use the precious foam for his experiments?! You could expect it from Watari.

Tatsumi dropped his briefcase and ran into the bathroom to find his eccentric lover at the crime scene. When Tatsumi opened the door and saw Watari stooping over the bath, he didn't understand at first what the scientist was doing. Watari's golden hair was fixed by a _hashi_, the sleeves of his blue turtleneck rolled up his elbows, and the shinigami himself was laughing and talking to somebody. Overexcited 003 was chirping loudly while flying above his master and dodging water splashes. And... something was definitely stirring in the bath. Or somebody... Tatsumi stepped closer and discovered in surprise a tiny wet kitten sitting or, better to say, trying desperately to jump out of the bath. Watari was holding the kitten firmly, trying to wash it with soap, and the little animal strove its best against the washing. Lots of puffy foam rested on the bath and the scientist's clothes.

"Watari, what does it mean?!"

The golden-haired shinigami startled and raised his head. His smile seemed to wither a bit, and the look of his eyes was apologetic.

"Oh, hello, Tatsumi! You're back".

"As you can see. What is this cat doing here?" To make his pretence clear, Tatsumi pointed at the animal mentioned.

"It's a kitten, Tatsumi! A little kitten!" Watari lifted the wet bundle of fur on his palm. "I found it in the street, it was sitting on the curb, so miserable, trembling... I couldn't leave it there!"

"And you couldn't come up with anything better than dragging it along with you into the apartment, could you? A dirty stray kitten?"

"It will be soon very clean and very cute. I'm washing it!"

"With my expensive new bath foam", Tatsumi stated.

"But, Seiichirou..." The scientist lowered his head. "Well, I knew you would be angry..."

Watari pressed the quiet kitten to his chest. The shinigami looked so miserable and low-spirited that his strict lover immediately felt bad about offending him. As Tatsumi was looking at Watari's sad fine-featured face, his resolve was fading away. Of course, the secretary wasn't eager to obtain a pet, but he couldn't distress Watari. Especially now, when the latter looked so touching with a kitten in his hands. They had something in common, the golden-haired shinigami and the pale-yellow kitten: they both stared at Tatsumi with sorrowful amber eyes, and one just couldn't help but stroking and caressing them.

"You'll be the one to take care of it", Tatsumi said, his smile intentionally hidden.

"I what?" Watari livened up momentarily, beaming at Tatsumi. "Are you serious? You allow me to keep it?"

"Well, if you desire to... Yutaka!" Tatsumi leaned back a bit when Watari made a dash for him for a happy hug but hugged the scientist, too.

"Thank you, Seiichirou! I love you!"

"Well, I hope..." It was all Tatsumi had managed to say before he was bereft of the possibility to talk.

After a little while, Tatsumi watched the scientist combing the washed kitten's hair and decorating it with an orange ribbon. Tatsumi even felt a bit envious of the animal: it would be nice to get the same sort of attention... except the ribbon, of course.

"Watari, you haven't used up all the foam, have you?"

Written 11/27/2006

Translated 07/01/2008


End file.
